He Who is Blind, but Sees All
He Who is Blind, but Sees All is a student character played by Zack Buttling. Stats Basics Voice No information available. Gender Male, though could be mistaken as a female. Species No information available. Sexuality Never got to really explore it. Backstory Born from the nature, he grew up in a far off village, way from civilization of the bigger cities and most other villages. He grew up a strong boy, helping the men of his small village hunt and protect themselves. He unlocked his semblance at a young age from this and from his experience with his semblance help defend against bigger threats that some of the others may or may not could've handled. Eventually he got good enough at killing grim, it was rumored he could have done it with his eyes closed. Soon enough, he would have to test that. There are many tales of what happened that day....that when they were on a hunt, they came across a small pack of intelligent Grimm or it was a massive Grimm that was just too much to handle, or if was just a few lucky Grimm, each story varied. Cause no one outside of those who knew what happened and the elders who were told actually knew what happened. No one was told what happened. Out of the hunting party of 15, only 8 came back still breathing and not without scars and wounds. His father was one of those they had to bring back and he was lead back because about the lower half of his face was covered in blood. He gained a long cut across his face, cutting through his eyes and blinding him for life. A few years past and the village was stable once again. He learned to use his semblance, his enhanced senses, and the skill of echo-location to know what was around him at all times. Eventually they caught wind of a school for hunters who encouraged adaption. He was adamant on not going, wanting to help his village, but his mother was even more persistent. She convinced him to go, saying that when he came back, he would be able to protect their village even better than before.... so nothing Lick what happened a few years back would happen again. Personality No information available Resume Occupation Hunter and Student Education Hunting, his village. Combat Weapon gunstock war club and Bow/Arrows. Semblance Supernatural Hunter Physiology: Adapts to and fight to the level of the enemy he is fighting. He can go to his own personal level and higher. But as soon as the enemy is neutralized or he is not in danger, he goes back to his personal level. This also helps with enhancing his other senses, so he can "see" using them. Future Outlook Character Development Have him die/get possessed, have a demon enter him, upgrade his weapon Intended Career Go back to protect his village. Goals finish up here and go back home to protect his village. Other Notes Varied looks, the ribbons on him are for all and couldn't find a scar going through both eyes at once..or pretend or pretend there is a single red cloth over his eyes.. Gallery HeWhoIsBlind3.jpg HeWhoIsBlind2.jpg HeWhoIsBlind.jpg